The Unknown Love
by Naomi Jenkins
Summary: Holmes and Watson both have intimate feelings about eachother but don't have the nerve to tell one another...
1. The Truth in Accident

"Watson!" Holmes exclaimed as he stumbled haphazardly into the room, blood-drenched shirt and all.

"What do you want? Oh lord, Holmes!" Watson exclaimed, wide-eyed with shock. "What have you done this time?" Watson said while lowering Holmes into a large wing-backed chair.

"I- I was attacked," Holmes said, clearly loosing consciousness.

"Oh dear lord," Watson whispered.

Holmes had lost consciousness and was being cradled by the gentle doctor. They both sat in the black chair, Watson cautiously holding Holmes's body. Watson stared down at the detective's face while stroking his arm.

"What am I doing?" Watson said as he snapped to his senses.

Before long, Watson had Holmes's side and arm bandaged and had calculated the detective's injuries.

"And the damage is- four broken ribs and a minor fractured radius. What did you do to yourself this time, old boy?" Watson asked the sleeping figure.

The doctor stared down at him once more before drifting off into a silent sleep.

Holmes was lying on Watson's bed when he awoke. Dozing beside him was his tired companion. He looked around the room and then down at his own damaged body. Red sunlight filtered through the cracks in the curtains, indicating sun-down. His mangled and bloody shirt lay haphazardly on the floor along with off-white rolls of bandages. His torso was wrapped in bandages, now pinkish-red in color, and his lower right arm was bandaged and in a sling. He managed to sit up and proceeded to kiss Watson softly against his cheek. He thought about waking the sleeping doctor to confess to him his feelings but, after arguing with himself for a short period of time, decided against it. Then he slid back down, exhausted and pain-stricken, and fell back into a dream-filled sleep.

Watson awoke to the tune of the clock striking 8. He sat up and looked at Holmes, deep in sleep with a smile on his face, completely unaware of his friend's action.

"Will I ever get to tell him?" Watson pondered at the thought. "No, he would think I was mad. Oh if only he had the same feelings as I..."


	2. Admitting the Hidden Obvious

It was a beautiful late spring day; a perfect day for a picnic. Holmes's 'incident' had happened three weeks ago and he was now mostly healed. He had just sprung the idea for a walk in the park to Watson.

"Oh, come on, old boy," Holmes pleaded, "I know it will be quite enjoyable."

"Why do you have to be so persistent?" asked the doctor.

"Why do you have to be against it?" Holmes said, defending his plan. "And besides, Mary will be there..."

"Oh," said Watson with a mix of emotions. "Oh, alright, Holmes," Watson gave in, "I will go with you."

Holmes threw a discreet smirk and glanced out the window, happy that his lure had worked.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Holmes asked, "Let us go!"

The park was quite beautiful. Lovely flowers bloomed on every single stem, bush, and branch, filling the air with a sweet scent. The trees created a secret and shady canopy protecting the two from the sun mid-way in the sky.

"Well, here we are!" Holmes exclaimed.

They laid the blanket, got out the food, and sat down beneath the shade of an ancient willow tree.

"Where is Mary?" Watson asked. "Holmes, you said she would be here."

"Oh I suppose I did," Holmes said as he averted his eyes from the line of the doctor's, pretending to be studying a flower.

"Tell me where she is," Watson insisted.

"Oh alright," the detective said, "I—I didn't invite Mary"

A moment of silence followed while Watson thought intensively about what to do. Holmes merely starred back at the flower, also quite unsure.

"Well," said the doctor, "I guess that's alright. I mean, we haven't had much time to spend together recently anyways..."

"Glad to see that it's alright with you," said Holmes, "although it does seem quite odd that you aren't upset with me."

Watson pondered again for a second and finally said, "Well maybe things with Mary aren't quite what they have seemed."

"Oh?" said Holmes, "How so?"

"Well, I think I might have feelings for someone else. Someone very close to me," Watson vaguely stated.

"Dear Watson, I don't particularly love solving relationship cases so spit it out!" Holmes said. He started thinking to himself. _My normal abilities to figure the most complicated things out have seemed to disappear. It is almost as if I am blinded by the secret love that I have for the doctor. Maybe just maybe... But I am not even sure of it myself!_

"Holmes," the doctor said, "I think I am in love with you."

Adrenaline rushed through Watson; He had just confessed his greatest secret (and to Holmes, none the less). He pondered the thought of what Holmes would respond with but dismissed it the minute it crossed his mind.

"Well," said Holmes, "actually I think we share a very similar story."

"W-what do you mean?" Watson said, not expecting to get that sort of an answer.

"I think I love you too," admitted the detective.

Then he leaned in and kissed the doctor lightly on the lips. Watson pressed back, embracing the warmth of Holmes's face. They both looked each other in the eyes, seeing the true feelings of one another.

"I have wanted this for quite a while," said the doctor.

"So have I," sighed Holmes.

They rested on each other's shoulders, embracing the true love shared between them. Wrapping the blanket around themselves, they laid and watched the orange and gold sunset slowly sink into the horizon until the sky was filled with millions of stars.

"Make a wish," Watson said as a shooting star crossed the sky above them.

"Mine," Holmes said, "has already come true."


End file.
